


The Heart of This Flower

by Fromtimetotime



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:32:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fromtimetotime/pseuds/Fromtimetotime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobin is a veterinarian in New Jersey, Morgan is a ballet dancer who just moved to town with her clumsy dog, Martin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flight of Flowers

Tobin’s managed to keep herself closed off from her coworkers, not wanting to face the questions she’s sure to receive. There’s not really much time to converse about her personal life; she’s the only doctor there. There are three techs and a few assistants working for her, all women. They seem to get along well; she hears them occasionally make plans for happy hour or a beer after their shift ends. They’ve invited her several times, and she’s gone once or twice, not wanting to alienate herself from her staff. She doesn’t really feel like she fits in though. Tobin’s almost 30 now. Since she owns the small veterinary practice, she knows there’s no chance of anyone firing her, but it’s still not really a conversation she wants to have. With anyone. _“Good morning ladies, we’ve got a busy day ahead of us, and oh by the way, I’m gay. Now how’s the parvo pup doing?”_ No thanks.

She’s a sucker for the underdog so to speak, the ones that are struggling against their environments to break free: the sickly ones, the abandoned ones, the ones the world seems to cast aside. She’s sure there’s some deeper meaning in that, something about her upbringing or her self esteem or some psych crap along those lines. She really should’ve paid more attention in that gen ed class she had to take in undergrad, but that was ten years ago. She shrugs and shakes her head like that will clear the idea from her head. Intent on getting these charts entered before she goes home, she quickly focuses her attention on the laptop in her office.

Long after her employees have headed home for the evening, Tobin grabs her backpack she carries to the office, tosses in her half-eaten lunch (a man had rushed into the lobby with a small child and a dog that had been hit by a car, not leaving time or an appetite for her to finish her lunch), a few charts she still had to complete, and her stethoscope, and locks the door. Once outside, she pulls the hood of her jacket tight around her cheeks. The weather was usually warmer this time of the year, but the sun had set long ago and the wind was picking up.

Starting her car, Tobin cups her hands around her mouth and blows, trying to generate some heat, along with feeling in her fingertips. She slowly backed out of her parking space, and began the short drive home.

She had no pets at home since she spent most of her time at the office, plus with different infections and viruses she came in contact with much too often, she opted for safety over company. There was no need to expose her pets to what she had dealt with at work. Today had been particularly sad. Ever since the new pet store opened up in town, she had seen three new cases of parvovirus in puppies purchased from the store. It saddened her to hear them whimper and cry in pain and fear when they had to be left in isolation since the virus was so contagious. She had to wear gloves and booties over her shoes every time she entered the room, checking the IV pump and untwisting cords and wires, changing puppy pads and water dishes. Not that the puppies had felt up to drinking any of the water, but it was there just in case. One of the past three puppies had died from the illness and the puppy from today wasn’t looking well when she left. His fever had gotten higher, he was more lethargic, and the smell was unbearable. Parvo puppies have a certain odor, and as soon as she had opened the door to the exam room, she knew what she was dealing with.

It’s difficult to devote so much time to the office and the animals she helps, but she’s wanted to be a vet since she was a little girl. It’d be much easier to have someone to share the hard times with, and the happy times too, but Tobin tries not to dwell on that thought. It’s not like she has the time, or energy, to go out on dates or anything. _It’ll happen when it happens_ , she thinks.

She dated a woman in her final year of vet school, but both were so overwhelmed with responsibility and studying for state boards that the relationship fizzled after a few months. Neither had the time to focus on dating, and they had only ended up together out of convenience. Late night study groups and mock interviews gave Tobin more time with Elizabeth, but it was never meant to be.

Tobin had kept in touch with a few members of her class, but they were spread through different time zones now, working where they could find availability in their chosen specialities. She had moved to this small city outside Hoboken, New Jersey to start her practice and be a couple of hours drive from her family. She was able to visit when she wanted to, but they couldn’t walk to, or swing by, her small house.

Tobin had been single for so long, she tried to avoid time alone with her thoughts. She stays busy as long as she can everyday so she doesn’t have time to pay attention to her stream of consciousness. Those moments she’s in bed, the few before she shuts out the world and falls asleep, she imagines her life being a little different, a little fuller: being able to come home to her wife, making dinner together, going for a walk through the old brick streets of downtown. Sometimes it feels like the world is going to cave in on her, like she’s suffocating. She feels almost desperate; she was sick of going to bed alone, of waking up alone. She’s longed for the touch of another person for months and it’s finally going to eat her alive. She can feel herself dying little by little. She’s able to calm herself down enough to fall into a restless sleep.

The next morning, Tobin pulls into the office parking lot, noting there’s already a small sedan parked in the patient lot. _That’s never a good sign_ , she thinks. She grabs her backpack and hurries in the door, noticing the tech who was scheduled to work this morning was already there.

“Hi Amanda, what’s going on?” Tobin asks. The tech glances up from the cabinet she was plundering through, when Tobin hears a deep _woof_.

“Uh, well, I got here about 20 minutes ago and this woman and her dog were pacing in front of the doors. The dog looked okay but I wasn’t sure and I didn’t want them waiting out there, so I checked on her, and…” Amanda can’t finish the story for laughing and the barking coming from the exam room.

“Oh. Um, okay. Is the dog okay? You said he wasn’t bleeding, but is he actually alright?” Tobin asks, trying to get Amanda to focus.

“Kind of. This woman just moved to the area and lives in an apartment with her Great Dane. She had tried to take him for a walk but he decided to just lie down in the grass and roll on his back instead,” Amanda explained. “One of the neighbor kids had been riding his bicycle and accidentally rolled over Martin’s tail. Martin yelped and turned into a big baby, but he seems okay and there’s no sensitivity when I palpated his tail.”

“Wow, that’s quite the welcome to the neighborhood, I guess!” Tobin chuckled, thinking of this dog, at least 150 pounds, yelping and prancing around because of a tail injury.

“Well, that’s not all,” Amanda continued. “Apparently with the commotion Martin caused, a little Chihuahua came out of nowhere and bit his leg!” Amanda was almost doubled over in a fit of laughter at this point.

“Okay, well let me get in there and see how Martin is doing. It sounds like he should be fine, but go ahead and turn on the x-ray machine in case the owner wants to have scans done. Also, check on the parvo pup in isolation, please,” Tobin instructed.

Tobin grabbed a pen and a blank sheet of paper from the printer on her way into the room. There was no chart already made for this patient since Amanda had explained that the woman had just recently moved to the area.

As she peered inside the small viewing window, she saw Martin was clear of the door. The woman was cute, but looked frazzled. She was tall and lanky, but muscular. Her hair was pulled tight into a bun, she was wearing black tights and a sweater. _No flirting or fumbling like an idiot_ , Tobin thought to herself. She slowly opened the door as to not frighten the dog or the woman.

The woman raised her head quickly while tightening her grip on Martin’s leash. He let out a little whimper and stood, moving closer to the woman sitting on the bench.

“Hi Martin!” Tobin squeaked as she greeted the dog who was practically eye level with her. “And I’m sorry, Amanda didn’t give me your name, miss.”

“I’m Morgan, Morgan Brian,” the woman supplied.

“I’m Tobin Heath, I’m the vet here,” Tobin got out. She quickly flushed when she saw the big smile form on Morgan’s face.

“Martin is a big baby so I don’t know if I’m overreacting or what, but it’s been a traumatic morning for both of us.”

Tobin chuckled, “Well it seems that way. Amanda said Martin had his tail run over by a bicycle and then was bitten by a Chihuahua?”

“Ugh, yes. We just moved into that complex a few weeks ago. I spoke with the Chihuahua’s owner, and found out the dog has her rabies vaccine. The lady was nice, just said Gladys gets angry with big dogs, and she slipped through the rungs on the patio. I was more focused on getting Martin back inside so I could check his tail and leg and get him to stop crying like a big baby,” Morgan laughed. She flushed, knowing she had just rambled on, completely taken aback by the attractive doctor.

“Gladys? That little bully’s name is Gladys?” Tobin bent her head down and laughed to herself. “People come up with the craziest names for dogs.”

I guess ‘Martin’ isn’t much better, is it?” Morgan asked with a smile. He had moved his way next to Morgan, managing to sit on the bench with all four paws still touching the ground. Tobin knelt on the floor, getting closer to his level and making him feel calm.

“Hey Martin, you okay, bud?” Tobin held out her hand. Martin strained his head forward to sniff, and began wagging his tail. It would thump the wall then Morgan’s back.

“Okay, okay Marty, calm down,” Morgan squeaked. “His tail is lethal! I’ve gotten welts on my thighs from him getting too excited and wagging his tail so hard!”

“I’m sure! I don’t have many Great Danes that come here, but they really are great dogs,” Tobin said as she glanced at Morgan’s legs. _No, do NOT think about her thighs_ , she thought. _Focus on the dog!_

Tobin stood up so she could coax the dog off the bench. “Come’re Martin. Let me check out your tail, big guy.” Martin stood up, tail whipping from side to side, managing to swipe the side of Morgan’s head on one pass.

“Oooof, Martin! Good grief, you big lug. Be careful with that thing!” Morgan stated. Tobin quickly moved in front of Morgan and got down on her knees.

“Ouch, are you okay? It looked like his tail got you right across the face!” Tobin said.

Morgan opened her eyes, despite the pain and embarrassment. She didn’t expect Dr. Heath to be so concerned with her. “Oh, um, yeah, I’m fine. He does this a lot so I’m fairly used to it. It’s one of the side effects of having a dog that weighs more than I do.”

“That’s definitely true. There used to be a Great Dane that came in here a couple years ago, and the owner said he had actually knocked picture frames off the wall with his tail,” Tobin explained, not knowing why in the world she was rambling. _Morgan is hurt, the dog is hurt. Do your job, Tobin._ "Are you okay?"

“I believe it. It’s really like having a small elephant in your house, or apartment in my case,” Morgan stammered. "And yes, I'm fine. Just a little..." She motioned her hand through the air, in a way that made no sense to Tobin. She nodded like she understood, and wrote down some information and Martin was at ease enough to let her evaluate the small bite on his leg, check his heart and lungs. She got a few big, slobbery kisses in the process.   
  
While Dr. Heath was busy with Martin, Morgan took the time to check out the doctor. She was wearing slim-fitting khakis and a tucked in white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and Vans. Her hair was pulled back in a sloppy ponytail and she was wearing a touch of mascara. Morgan admired her deep tan and highlighted hair, despite the autumn season. She made sure to take note of her long, lean body and deft hands as well. Martin groaned a couple of times as Dr. Heath rubbed down his flanks, checking for abnormalities.

Dr. Heath was outright giggling at Martin groans and sighs of her rubdown, and it shook Morgan out of her trance.

“Well, he seems fine. The bite he sustained just left a superficial reddening on his leg, more than likely because little Gladys couldn’t get her tiny mouth around his big leg. His tail looks okay too; it’ll probably be a little sore, but I don’t think it’ll slow him down. We can take a couple x-rays of it if you’d like, but there’s not much to be done for a broken tail unless it’s severe. Since he’s wagging it and acting fine, I think the whimpering and crying he did when it happened was more out of surprise than pain,” Tobin explained.

Morgan sighed and visibly relaxed at the news. “Thank you, Dr. Heath. I was worried about him, but he seems okay now.”

“Well, if there’s any problems or if he seems to be in pain or his leg looks worse, just call the office and I’ll fit you in. I can send you home with anti-inflammatories for him if you’d like to have on hand. We have samples and they’re beef flavored, so I’m sure you won’t have any issues getting him to take them.” Tobin was really just trying to find a reason to continue the conversation and spend more time with the pretty woman.

“Samples would be great, thank you, doctor,” Morgan said.

“Great, I’ll go get those for you, and if you don’t mind filling out this information card about yourself, I’ll get Amanda to set up a patient file for you, or Martin, I guess,” Tobin fumbled, not wanting Morgan to think she was just trying to get her address and phone number like a stalker.

“Sure! I’m glad I googled ‘vet offices near me’ and came here. Martin is due for his annual check up soon,” Morgan got out, a little too excited for a reason to come back and see the vet.

“Where did you move from, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“I was in Norton, Massachusetts for school, but graduated and accepted a new job in New York City, so I moved here for the cheaper rent, even though it’s not that cheap,” Morgan explained.

“Ah, well that’s good. What do you do?”

“I’m a ballet dancer. I’ve been dancing in some form since I was little, but ballet was always my favorite. I went to the Boston Ballet School, and I had a short apprenticeship with New York City Ballet last year and was accepted into their corps de ballet, so I made the move,” Morgan explained.

“Wow, I don’t really know what any of that means, but it sounds very impressive!” Tobin said with a big smile. _That explains the clothes and the bun_.

“Thank you. I was lucky to get accepted into the program and be able to dance in New York City.” Morgan beamed, her smile as white as Tobin’s and almost as big.

“Well let me go get the medicine and I’ll be right back,” Tobin said as she opened the exam room door. Tobin closed her eyes and took a quick breath as she found the samples for Martin and a bag with some information about the clinic. She put in a business card with the address and phone number of the clinic, and decided to write her cell number on the back.

She came back in the room as Morgan was finishing up the new client paperwork.

“Well, here’s the samples. Hopefully Martin doesn’t need them, but if he does, you won’t have to drive back here before he can get some relief. I also included the clinic phone number and my cell.” Tobin takes a deep breath. “I live in your area and if anything happens with Martin outside of business hours, just call me and I can stop over. Um, also, if you need a tour guide, I’ve gotten to know the town pretty well, so…” Tobin fumbled and looked down at Martin, thankful for an alternate focal point.

Morgan perked up, surprised the doctor had been so forward. She assumed Dr. Heath didn’t supply her personal phone number to all her clients. She reached out to take the bag from the doctor. “Oh, thank you. My phone number is on the form. If you are bored or need anything, you can feel free to call me. I don’t really do much once I get out of work.”

Tobin looked back up at Morgan with a smile. _Holy crap holy crap holy crap_ , she thought. “Uh, yeah, I’ll give you a call. Maybe we could get dinner one night this week? I usually finish up here by 7, so would after that be okay? We can meet somewhere or I can pick you up.”

How about this Friday? I’ll be here to pick you up at 7:30?” Morgan asked, confidence displayed on her face.

“That would be great! I’ll bring a change of clothes so I don’t smell like dog or anything. Some days get a little messy. Well. You didn’t really need to know that, did you?” Morgan smiled at the nervousness of the doctor.

“It’s okay. Wear whatever you’d like. Call me later and we can figure out where to go, okay?”

“Sounds great. Hey, let me walk you and Martin out to your car, so you can get on your way home,” Tobin said, grabbing Martin’s leash and opening the door for Morgan.

“Thank you,” Morgan said, shyness tinging her voice. _Quite the charmer_ , she thought.

“I really just want to see how Martin fits into your car!” Tobin exclaimed.

“It’s a VW Jetta; it’s not that small!” Morgan happily shot back.

“It still looks like a clown car with him climbing out of it, I’m sure!” Tobin laughed.

Once Martin was settled inside with his head poking out of the rear window, a somewhat awkward silence settled over the women.

“Well, thank you, Dr. Heath, for seeing us so quickly this morning.”

“Please, call me Tobin. We’re going out Friday night; we should be on a first name basis, Morgan.”

“True. Well, I’ll give you a call later and I’ll see you Friday. Thanks for everything, Tobin.” She touches Tobin’s forearm.

Tobin’s cheeks tinge pink and she smiles. “Drive safe, and I’ll see you Friday.”

 _Oh man_ , she thinks. _A ballet dancer_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'The Heart of This Flower' is a line in the poem 'somewhere i have never travelled, gladly beyond' by e.e. cummings.
> 
> Chapter title is a line from 'my love' by e.e. cummings.


	2. Steeped in Burning Flowers

Morgan called Tuesday to confirm their date. She sounded a little nervous, but Tobin was glad to know she wasn’t alone there.

“Uh, Tobin? It’s Morgan. Morgan Brian from the other day. Sorry, I didn’t mean to do the ‘Bond, James Bond’ thing.”

“Hey Morgan, you’re fine. I might have to start calling you Bond though. You introduced yourself the same way on Saturday at the clinic!” Tobin chuckled into the phone, glad Morgan had broken the ice.

“So on Friday, if you’re, um, still up for going out, I thought we could get a late dinner at Zylo?” Morgan asked.

“Zylo? I haven’t heard of that place, but sure. I’m up for anything,” Tobin answered.

“I’ve never actually been there, but I’ve heard good things about it from friends at work. It’s right on the water, and I absolutely love the view of New York City from the waterfront,” Morgan responded with a smile in her voice.

“The water is great, and it sounds like a nice place, since you know, you gave me _so_ many details, Morgan,” Tobin playfully taunted.

“Yeah, okay, sorry. You make me nervous! It looks like a nice place, and I checked out their menu online. I’ll text you the link, okay? If you don’t like what they serve, we can go somewhere else. It’s mostly steak and some seafood dishes and salads.”

“That sounds great; I’m always up for a big meal,” Tobin responded.

“Awesome! I’ll stop by the clinic to get you Friday at 7 if that still works for you?”

“That should be fine. I’m just going to warn you know though, sometimes Fridays get crazy at the office, so it might be better if the reservation is closer to 8 or 8:30 just to be on the safe side.”

“Not a problem. I’ll make it for 8:30. If you finish up early, we can go take a walk on the riverfront before dinner.”

“Perfect. I’m, um, really excited about Friday, Morgan,” Tobin half-mumbled. She could practically hear the smile in Morgan’s voice when she answered.

“I am too. It’ll be a great time. So what is the dress code here? Are we going to bring our A games Friday or are we going a little more casual?” Morgan asked.

“Well, I think I’d like to see you dressed to the nines if that’s okay with you,” Tobin chirped.

“Alright, Dr. Heath, I’m going to take that as a challenge,” Morgan returned.

Thankfully for Tobin, Morgan wasn’t there in person to see her blush.

“Okay, well I have an appointment waiting for me, so I should get going. I’ll see you Friday, Morgan,” Tobin wrapped up.

“Yes. Do you want me to wait in the car or come into the clinic when I get there?”

“Come inside and let Cathy, the receptionist, know. She’ll come back and let me know you’re here,” Tobin replied. _Gotta tell Cathy about this_ , Tobin thought.

“Sounds great. I’ll see you Friday, Tobin!”

“See you then, Morgan,” Tobin finished.

The rest of the day, Tobin couldn’t wipe the smile off her face. Amanda, the tech, noticed immediately. Not that Dr. Heath was a downer or anything, but she usually wasn’t this chipper. She decided to keep the observation to herself, noting that she didn’t know much about Dr. Heath, and there must be a reason for the doctor to stay closed off.

For Tobin, the rest of the week both crawled and flew by. At work, she stayed busy: back to back (to back) appointments, random walk-ins during lunch, and that emergency perforated esophagus surgery on Wednesday. Once at home, the evenings were slow and uneventful. She stayed late at the clinic to finish entering charts. She went to the grocery store, cleaned her house, did dishes, then rearranged kitchen cabinets. She tried to watch a couple movies, but couldn’t sit through them for her wandering mind. She was anxious and excited for Friday night.

Thursday evening was spent in similar fashion for both women: trying on a multitude of outfits, tossing one after another onto the bed or the floor. Tobin finally settled on fitted black dress pants, black dress shoes, a women's fit dark blue button down, and a black tie. She decided to bring the black jacket that went with the pants, just in case the temperature dropped again. Morgan struggled to find something, but once she made her decision, she knew Tobin would be floored.

Tobin had decided to ask Cathy to reschedule the last few appointments for Friday evening. This would give her time to change and get ready for her date with Morgan. She sent the staff home early as well, a nice surprise for them on a Friday evening. She changed, brushed her teeth and her hair, applied a touch of makeup. She was pulling her hair into a smooth ponytail when she heard a knock on the front door of the clinic. She quickly gathered her scrubs, her makeup bag, and her Vans and dumped them in her office.

She straightened her tie and took a deep breath before opening the door. Morgan was standing there in a floor length clingy black dress. It wasn’t gaudy or over the top; it was simple and elegant. A low-cut neckline, thin straps, and a smile were all that Tobin could see. Morgan’s hair was down and had been loosely curled. Her makeup highlighted her dark eyes and white smile. She was wearing some sort of grey, shimmery eyeshadow and pink shiny lipstick. Tobin remained speechless, not even moving out of the doorway for Morgan to come inside.

“Uh, Tobin? Can I come inside?” Morgan asked.

“Oh! Oh, um, yeah, of course. Come in. You look beautiful. You _are_ beautiful.” Tobin’s cheeks heated after blurting out what she was thinking.

Morgan smiled shyly and gazed down to the tiled floor. "Thank you. You clean up pretty well too, Tobin."

Tobin smiles at the compliment and heads back to her office. “You can come back with me, I just need to grab my keys to lock up,” she offers. “Am I driving or would you like to?”

Morgan pretends to think on the question. “How about you? I know where we’re going, but I think I’d like to be a passenger this evening. It’s not very easy driving in these shoes,” she supplies, raising the hem of the dress for Tobin to see the very dainty sparkly heels.

“Well,” Tobin chuckled, “I think that’s a wonderful idea. For your safety as well as mine!”

Tobin found her keys, phone, and wallet, and turned the lights off in her office. “Shall we?” she questioned, while offering an arm for Morgan to take.

“We shall,” Morgan responded with a smile, linking arms with Tobin.

Tobin made sure to open the door for Morgan and help her in, being careful to get all of the dress inside the car before closing the door. She got in and started up her Acura. Soft music filled the car.

“You can turn the station to whatever you’d like, it doesn’t matter to me,” Tobin said as she turned out onto the main thoroughfare.

“Well, if it’s okay with you, I’d rather talk to you than listen to music,” Morgan explained quietly. Tobin again was glad Morgan couldn’t see how easily she blushed.

“I think I like that answer,” Tobin replied with a little more confidence. 

After the short drive directed by Morgan, Tobin parked. She grabbed her suit jacket from the hanger in the back and went around the car to help Morgan out, which Morgan greatly appreciated. As Tobin reached back to close the car door, she noticed the back of Morgan’s dress, or lack thereof. The back was scooped all the way down to her lower back. Tobin audibly gulped.

“Everything okay, Tobin?” Morgan asked, somewhat concerned.

“Uh, yeah, everything is great. I just, uh...that is a great dress you’re wearing,” she stumbled, nervously attempting to straighten her tie.

“Well, I’m glad you like it. We agreed to dress up tonight; I’m glad we both succeeded.” Morgan turned and swatted Tobin’s hand away from her tie. She managed to straighten it and tighten the windsor knot. She pretended to straighten the lapels of Tobin’s jacket, mainly just wanting a reason to touch her.

“Thanks for helping with my tie. If I don’t have a mirror, I can’t really get it straight.” Morgan looped her arm through Tobin’s and both smiled.

“Well, it’s only 7:30 now, so how about that walk?” Morgan asks.

“Lead the way, madam.” Tobin makes a grand sweeping gesture with her free hand.  

The pair wander down to a small pier that happened to be free of others. _Nice_ , Tobin thinks. _More alone time_. She did a mental fist pump and made a note to herself to keep an eye on Morgan. It’s a little cool out this evening, and the only reason she brought her suit jacket was in the event Morgan needed it. 

The women stand side by side, looking out on the water. Tobin chances a look at Morgan, noticing Morgan’s dreamy look as she gazes out at the lights from New York City.

“You really like the city, don’t you?” Tobin prompts.

“I love it. I’ve always wanted to be a part of the city in some way. I’m glad I’ve finally gotten the opportunity to make a mark, as small as it may be.” Morgan’s eyes go back to the skyline.

“That’s a good way of putting it. I’ve enjoyed living close enough to New York City that I could go visit for a day and come home, but I don’t think I could live there. There’s just so many people. I like having space here, and being able to enjoy the peace and quiet, and the stars at night,” Tobin explained to Morgan’s profile.

“Also a valid point,” Morgan agreed. “It’s nice to have options. But I guess those who live in the city could get a hotel room out here and enjoy the peace?” They both giggled. The breeze picked up and a few strands of Morgan’s hair blew across her face. Before Tobin could stop herself, she gently tucked it back into place. Once she realized what she had done, she shoved her hands deep into her pockets.

“Uh, sorry, it was just in the way, and I didn’t even think about it. So, um, are you ready for dinner?” Tobin quickly mumbled.

Morgan reached down and grasped Tobin’s wrist. “It’s fine, it was actually really sweet.”

“So how about dinner, m’lady?” Tobin asked, confidence causing her to stand a little taller.  

Morgan took Tobin’s arm again and the two headed down the street to Zylo. Tobin opened the front door for Morgan, guiding her inside with a palm to the small of Morgan’s back. Despite the chilly temperature, Morgan’s back was warm. _She’s so soft_ , Tobin thought. _No. Don’t even think how soft and smooth her skin is_.

A hostess immediately guided the pair to an intimate table that faced the large windows overlooking the water. Tobin helped Morgan get seated before moving herself to the other side of the table. Morgan reached out in a moment of bravery and grabbed Tobin’s hand.

“Sit next to me?” she quickly asked. Tobin nodded and sat down. Morgan leaned closer to Tobin.

“This way, we both can see the pretty view,” Morgan explained.

Tobin smiled and leaned back into Morgan. “That was my plan when I was going to sit across from you.” It was Morgan’s turn to blush.

Throughout dinner, the two exchanged stories of their childhood, college, and families. Morgan learned a great deal of the stressors of vet school, and Tobin was taken aback with the work it takes to become a professional dancer in New York City.

After a delicious dinner and a shared dessert, the evening was coming to a close much too quickly. The check came and Tobin quickly swiped it off the table. Morgan tried to put up a fight about who would pay.

“Tobin, I asked you out to dinner, so I should be the one to pay! Plus you drove us here,” Morgan tried to explain.

“Actually, Morgan, if you remembered correctly, you would know that _I_ asked _you_ out on this date, so I’ll be paying for dinner.” Tobin passed the bill and her credit card back to the waiter.

“Well, thank you. I guess this just means we’ll have to go out again so I can repay you,” Morgan suggested.

“I think I can arrange my schedule to fit in another evening with you,” Tobin answered with sincerity. Morgan playfully bumped shoulders with Tobin.

“Thanks for squeezing me in, Tobin.” Tobin glanced up with a smile. 

“Well, are you ready to go?” 

“If I can stand up from this amazing dinner, I am,” Morgan answered, patting her flat stomach. Tobin rolled her eyes and helped the stunning woman to her feet. Morgan was quick to reach for Tobin’s elbow once again.

As the two exited the restaurant, Tobin easily slipped her hand into Morgan’s. Morgan’s heart fluttered, like it did the first time she held hands with someone. She smiled, and laced their fingers together. Tobin glanced to Morgan, and the two let out a bit of nervous laughter when their eyes connected.

“You beat me to it,” Morgan confessed, offering their joined hands as explanation.

“After the evening we’ve had, I thought I would give it a shot,” Tobin said.

“Thank you. And wait. You thought there was a chance I was going to turn you down?” Morgan scoffed.

“At first I wasn’t sure, but then I was just  nervous. I’ve never really had much time for dating, or much experience for that matter.” Tobin ducked her head a little at the unfiltered response. She helped Morgan into the car and got herself settled in.

“Well, my schedule leaves plenty of time for dating,” Morgan deadpanned. Once Tobin looked up, she continued. “I’ve only casually dated a couple of people, Tobin. And by that, I mean dinner or a movie, nothing more. So I think we’ve got similar levels of experience here, if you get what I’m saying.”

Tobin’s smile was bright. “Um, yeah. I see what you’re getting at. So, if you, uh, don’t mind me asking, did you have a good time tonight?” she asked, nerves present in her voice.

“I had a great time, Tobin, and I’d love nothing more than to go out with you again sometime,” Morgan replied with a smile of her own. The drive back to the clinic had gone by much faster than either girl expected. Tobin walked Morgan to her car.

“Well you beat me to that. That’s...well that’s great!” Tobin exclaimed, a little louder than she expected. Morgan just laughed.

“So, if you don’t mind, can we take this slow? I, well, we discussed...um, that. I don’t want to rush into anything, and I’d really prefer not pressuring you into anything either,” Tobin explained.

“I think that’s a perfect idea, Tobin.”

“Well then, I do have a question for you, Morgan.”

“Shoot.”

“Can I kiss you goodnight?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've obviously taken some liberties with the locations, so just go with it.
> 
> Chapter title is a line from 'I Will Wade Out' by e.e. cummings.


	3. Like a Tulip on a Wedgewood Plate

The evening had gone by too quickly for either woman and both were looking forward to another date night when their schedules permitted. After their date, Tobin watched Morgan leave the clinic parking lot before heading back inside to get her belongings out of her office and going home for the evening. She stopped in the restroom to make sure she hadn’t forgotten anything there when she was rushing to change and get ready for the date earlier this evening. She passed the mirror, caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and stopped to look at her reflection. The smile had yet to leave her face. She wasn’t quite sure how luck had been on her side with Morgan, but the odd appointment with her dog Martin and the date had gone flawlessly.

Morgan was giddy during her drive home. When Tobin had asked for a goodnight kiss, she agreed without hesitation. She closed her eyes once Tobin took her hand and felt lips high on her cheekbone. Morgan leaned into the kiss, even though the placement wasn’t what she had anticipated. Tobin turned her head a little to get closer to Morgan’s ear.

“I’m really surprised you said yes to a kiss after we just agreed to take this slow,” Tobin whispered with a teasing lilt to her voice.

“I was too, but after our evening, I thought a kiss wouldn’t hurt anything,” Morgan answered. Tobin pressed another kiss to Morgan’s cheek.

“Text me when you get home?”

“Of course. Check your schedule and let me know when you have an open evening; I’ll think of something fun for us to do, okay?”

“Sounds great, Morgan. Now get home to Martin!” Tobin laughs, closing Morgan’s car door.

\---

Tobin’s drive home was a blur. She had relived the evening in her mind, and gave herself a mental pat on the back for keeping her kiss on Morgan’s cheek. As much as she wanted to wrap her hand around the back of Morgan’s neck and pull her in for a deep kiss, she knew that was anything but taking it slow. She also knew she lacked the lady parts of steel to actually go through with it. Once she got home, she sent Morgan a quick text letting her know, took a quick, cold shower, and curled up in bed. She checked her phone and noticed a text from Morgan.

_Hey, made it home. Thank you again for a great first date!_

_The pleasure was all mine. I probably shouldn’t say this since we’re taking it slow and all, but I really can’t wait to see you again._

_I can’t wait to see you either. I need to get some sleep since I have to work tomorrow, and I’m sure you do too. We’ll talk tomorrow! Have a good night :)_

_Have a good night, Morgan :)_

Tobin had been so wrapped up in work the next few days, she didn’t have much time to speak with Morgan, but they had spoken a few times via text. Being busy did not keep Morgan out of her mind. Several times during routine surgeries, she caught herself off in her own little world, trying to decipher Morgan’s texts. She had received texts alluding to a date where Tobin would know none of the details. Surprises made her nervous, but she knew Morgan would plan something great for them.

After lunch, Tobin had a few appointments lined up, but hadn’t paid much attention to who was coming in or for what reasons. When the vet tech came out of the exam room to brief her on the next appointment, she was surprised to be handed the patient chart for Martin Morgan.

“Martin is here? Is everything okay?” Tobin asks, concern evident not only in her voice, but her body language as well.

“Everything is fine, Dr. Heath. He’s just here for his annual exam and vaccines. He’s also due for a heartworm check. Ms. Morgan agreed, so I get everything together. He’s been doing just fine since his run in with the bicycle and the Chihuahua last week,” Amanda got out before chuckling.  

“Okay, I’m glad it’s just a check up. I’ll go ahead in the room. Just come in whenever you get everything together, Amanda.”

“Will do, Dr. Heath,” Amanda answered as she busied herself mixing vaccines and gathering a test tube and syringe for the heartworm test.

“Hey, Mr. Martin, how are you?” Tobin asked as she slipped into the exam room. Martin loped over like a deer and just had to raise his head to lick Tobin’s chin. She scratched the top of his head while wiping her own chin. Martin was busy whacking Morgan with his tail. Morgan was too busy watching Tobin be cute with her dog to notice until his tail got her right across the face.

“Crap, Martin! I swear, you are the clumsiest dog. He thinks he’s a lapdog, I know he does,” Morgan says as she tries to hide the blush from potentially getting caught staring.

“I think he might just not want you sitting down in this room! If you were standing, he wouldn’t have hit your face,” Tobin said with a smile as she got close to Morgan to check out the red mark already forming.

Morgan’s breath caught when Tobin ran her thumb over the small welt on her cheek. She watched Tobin as she concentrated on the mark.

“Hi, _Doctor_ Heath,” Morgan whispered. The women startled when Amanda walked in.

“Oh, um, hi. I just brought the vaccines, but uh, I can come back,” Amanda stumbled, knowing she had just interrupted something, but not knowing what exactly.

“No, you’re fine. Um, Martin just hit Morgan - I mean, uh, Ms. Brian in the face with his tail when I came in the room. I was checking to make sure she was okay,” Tobin mumbled, face burning.

The appointment quickly focused on Martin’s exams, vaccines, and blood draw. Amanda subtly watched the interaction between Ms. Morgan and Dr. Heath, attempting to figure it out. She was pretty sure she had an idea, but knew it wasn’t her place to ask Dr. Heath about her personal life.

Tobin excused Amanda from the appointment so she could dispose of the used syringes, start the heartworm test, and get the invoice typed and printed. Tobin knew this gave her about 5 minutes alone with Morgan.  

“So, I think we may have just gotten caught by your assistant,” Morgan laughed.

“Yeah, I think we did. I might need to have a talk with Amanda about it,” Tobin stumbled.

“Not if you don’t want to. It’s not like this relationship can get you fired, especially when you’re the boss. Plus, if you’re not out to them, don’t feel the need to do it just for me, one date in,” Morgan said.

“I’m not out to the staff. I think they have their suspicions, but there’s not a close bond there that makes me feel bad about keeping my private life private. If it comes up, I’m not going to deny it, but I probably won’t be calling a meeting or anything,” Tobin said. “And did you just refer to this as a relationship?” she prodded Morgan.

“It just slipped out. It’s not really a relationship, or we don’t need to call it one, or anything for that matter. Especially with just one date so far. But we know we like each other, and according to the conversation during our first date, neither one of us are big daters, so, I, uh…”

Tobin moved half a step closer and put a hand on Morgan’s waist.

“I think ‘relationship’ describes what we have, Morgan, I was just trying to see how much I could get you to blush.” Morgan was still looking down at Tobin’s hand, trying to get her heart to slow down after the contact.

“Okay.” Morgan took a deep breath. “Are you free on Saturday? I think I have our second date figured out, and I’m pretty sure you’re going to love it.”

“Saturday will work out perfectly. The office is only open until 3 on Saturdays,” Tobin replied, getting excited.

“Great! Should we meet here, or at your place, or mine, or…” Morgan rambled. Tobin’s laugh made her stop. “Actually, no. I will pick you up, Tobin. I planned this date, so that’s only right.”

“That’s great, I’ll text you my address once I get a free moment later. Just let me know what time, okay? But I need to get to the next appointment.”

Morgan picked up Martin’s leash and pulled her bag onto her shoulder. “Perfect. I’ll see you Saturday!” With that, she was out the door.

 _Yes, I'll see you Saturday_ , Tobin thought. A smile crossed her face as she headed into the next exam room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title taken from a line in the poem "Flirtation" by Rita Dove.


	4. Like Wildflowers

Morgan pulled into Tobin’s driveway at 6 on Saturday, ready to pick up Tobin for their date. She had dinner reservations made for Maya, an upscale Mexican restaurant, in New York City. The plan was to surprise Tobin with a trip to the Empire State Building afterwards, but she wasn’t sure if she’d be able to keep it a surprise throughout dinner.

Morgan got out of her Jetta and headed to the front door of Tobin’s little house. As she knocked, she noticed all of the stray fur from Martin sticking to her black sweater. _Martin, seriously?!_ she thought. As she was picking the white and grey fur from her sleeve, Tobin opened the door.

“Hi Morgan, come on in. You look great. I just need to grab a jacket, and I’ll be ready to go.” Tobin placed a quick kiss to Morgan’s cheek and the women parted with pink-tinged cheeks. As Tobin came back to the living room with a black jacket, Morgan spoke up.

“Uh, so Martin sheds horribly and I’d either recommend a different color, or we take your car, if you don’t want to be covered in his fur from my car,” Morgan explained, embarrassed.

“I can drive, that’s not a problem, but I’m also a vet, so I’m covered in dog hair 95 percent of the time, and that’s a good day. At least it’s not some sort of secretion or fluid,” Tobin added with a chuckle.

“First, ew. Those are not good words. Second, Martin is clean, it’s just, I haven’t had a chance to vacuum out my car since he had his exam, and his fur weaves its way into the upholstery and it’s a real pain to get out. But if it doesn’t bother you, we can take my car. I do have a pet hair roller that might help when we get out of the car,” Morgan rambled.

"A pet hair roller will be fine, and if not, we’re covered in dog hair. I’m planning on having a great evening, dog hair or not,” Tobin said. Morgan visibly relaxed.

“I just want it to be a great night. I have things planned for us!”

“Um, tonight? Things planned for tonight?” Tobin asked nervously.

“No! I mean, yes, this evening. Not overnight. Or whatever you were thinking. No. Dinner. Then a surprise. But not...that. This is date number two, Tobin!” Morgan laughed, trying to ease the awkward tension that had settled between the two.

“Sorry for jumping to conclusions. I just...wasn’t expecting you to allude to anything. Like _that_. Uh, how about we just go ahead and go and forget this weirdness?” Tobin pleaded.

“I think I’ll let you off the hook this time, Tobin.” Morgan gave her sparkling smile. “Ready to go?” she asked as she extended her hand for Tobin to take. Tobin quickly laced their fingers.

“Ready to go; lead the way!”

Tobin guided Morgan around to the driver’s side and opened the door for her.

“I thought whoever was driving was supposed to open the door for their date, Tobin,” Morgan chastised.

“As long as it’s you I’m dating, I’ll continue to open the door, driver, passenger, backseat, whatever. If that’s alright with you,” Tobin responded playfully.

“I think that’s something I can get used to,” Morgan said, putting her car in reverse.

“So where are we going to dinner? I’m really hungry,” Tobin asked.

“We’re going to get Mexican if that’s alright with you. In New York City,” Morgan said with a hint of shyness to her voice.

“That sounds delicious! In New York City though? We don’t have to go into the city tonight, Morgan, it’s going to be crazy on a Saturday night.”

“It’ll be fine. I have reservations and I know some secret places to park since I work in the city. I’ve got some surprises up these dog fur-covered sleeves of mine!” Morgan explained, excitement etched in her face.

“So you’ve got connections? That’s what I’m hearing. Sounds like a great thing!” Tobin replied. “By all means, you can drive us to New York City anytime then!”

Thankfully Morgan had planned for traffic going into the city well, having reservations for 7:30, giving them plenty of time to park and walk to the restaurant. Tobin opened the door to the restaurant, letting Morgan go ahead of her, a hand resting low on Morgan’s back.

After being seated, Tobin let herself look around. Cozy tables, a large bar, and brightly colored walls left her with the feeling that this wouldn’t be their only time eating dinner at Maya.

“I don’t know if you’re a big drinker or not, but this place has a tequila bar, if you’d like to get a drink,” Morgan supplied.

“I don’t usually drink, but I’m always up for trying out new things. I don’t know how well tequila will agree with me; I’m a lightweight. Probably more like a featherweight actually. I have no tolerance. You’ve been warned,” Tobin lightheartedly explained.

“I think I’d like to see you a little tipsy!” Morgan giggled. She ordered both of them top shelf tequila to try; Tobin’s drink went down with little effort. On an empty stomach, she was feeling the effects of the alcohol before their dinner had arrived. She was dancing, offbeat, to the music playing in the restaurant. Morgan was admiring her smile before Tobin looked at her.

“What?” Tobin asked, smile not leaving her face.

“Just watching you dance to the music. You’re pretty good. Maybe we should go out dancing sometime,” Morgan said. After seeing Tobin like this, she knew she needed to get Tobin on a dance floor.

“I’m not really a big dancer, but I think you could convince me to go,” she said. Tobin looked at Morgan, Morgan’s face in focus if she looked long enough, with the edges becoming a little fuzzy from the tequila. Her smile grew even bigger and brighter.

“What?” Morgan asked with some skepticism lacing her voice. “You just realized or thought of something. I saw it in your eyes.” 

“You are beautiful and with the lighting in here and your hair, you look like...like an _angel_ or something,” Tobin said.

“You really weren’t lying about being a lightweight, were you?” Morgan asked.

“You mean featherweight, remember? And I warned you but you made me drink anyways!”

“I think it’s our food coming out now, so I think you’ll feel a little better after you eat,” Morgan said.

After devouring their meals, Tobin was feeling much more in control, and a little surprised at how quickly the tequila had taken over her body. She offered to pay the check, but Morgan refused.

“You paid for our first date, Tobin. Tonight's on me, okay?” she asked.

“Yeah, okay,” Tobin said. She really didn’t want Morgan spending all her money on their dinner.

Morgan seemed to catch on to Tobin’s reaction. “We both know this isn’t the last time we’ll be seeing each other, so how about we just agree to take turns. Cool?”

“Cool,” Tobin exhaled. She wrapped an arm around Morgan’s waist as they exited the restaurant.

Back in the car, Morgan began driving south.

“Where are we going?” Tobin asked, intrigued with what Morgan had planned for them.

“Don’t worry about it. We’ll be there in about 15 minutes, if traffic works in our favor.”

As they got closer, Tobin was getting her hopes up.

“Are we going to the Empire State Building?” Tobin asked, excitement radiating from her.

“Ugh, fine, you figured it out. I should’ve used a blindfold on you or something. Yes, we’re going to the Empire State Building. It’s a nice evening and I thought it’d be a great view. I haven’t been for a long time, and they’re open until 2, so I knew no matter how long we were at Maya, we would still have plenty of time here if we wanted.” Morgan seemed pretty pleased with her plan.

“You’re in luck. I actually haven’t been here for years, so I’m excited to go to the viewing deck with you,” Tobin announced. She still had ahold of Morgan’s hand.

Morgan had already purchased their tickets at home. She splurged and bought tickets to the main viewing deck on the 82nd floor and to the top deck on the 102nd floor. She knew any time she spent with Tobin would be worth the cost. Now knowing that Tobin hadn’t been there for a very long time, Morgan was glad she would get to see Tobin’s face as she took in the view of New York from the observatories.

The women were let into the elevator with other visitors, probably an unsafe number for the size of the elevator. Tobin reached for Morgan’s hand to keep her mind off the possibility of plummeting eighty plus floors to her death. Morgan squeezed Tobin’s hand, seeming to know that Tobin was nervous.

The doors opened to the 82nd floor and everyone exited. Tobin walked up to the barrier wall and took in the view. The city was bright with lights. She reached out to Morgan again, this time pulling her close.

“Thank you so much for bringing me here. Time flies by because I’m often so busy. It’s nice to stop and enjoy the view for an evening. All these lights...they’re mesmerizing.” Tobin smiles, looking back out to the magnificent view. “So many people here take this view and living in or near New York City for granted. We need to enjoy it more often,” She continued.

Morgan was busy watching Tobin light up as she spoke, hair fluttering in the wind since it had been left down, the occasional strand getting stuck on Tobin’s eyelashes. Morgan smiled, enjoying the view of Tobin.

“I can tell you with one hundred percent certainty that I agree,” Morgan said.

“You haven’t even gotten up to the glass to see this view though,” Tobin said, pulling on Morgan’s wrist like a child. Morgan stopped her, realization hitting her. She took a breath and slid her hand away from Tobin’s. Carefully, she untangled Tobin’s hair from her eyelashes and tucked it behind her ear.

“The view is amazing Tobin, but it’s nothing compared to you,” Morgan says with a shaky breath. Tobin’s eyes shoot to Morgan’s. She takes a quick breath, surprised at what she said.

“Really?” Tobin asks, partly in disbelief.

“Really,” Morgan answers with confidence. Her hand is still tucked into Tobin’s hair, trying to keep some of it away from her face. In a moment of either bravery or stupidity - she can’t decide just yet which - she pulls Tobin in close and kisses her briefly.

Tobin doesn’t even have a chance to wet her lips, but the feeling of Morgan’s soft lips against hers is warm and inviting and surprising. Morgan gives her a chance to pull away, but, in a move surprising both of them, Tobin pulls Morgan by the waist until their bodies are flush. Morgan’s arms go around Tobin’s neck and she lets Tobin control the pace of the kiss. After a minute or so, Morgan pulls back for a breath and places a kiss between Tobin’s cheek and ear.

“That was, that, uh, you’re a great kisser, Morgan. I wasn’t expecting that.”

Morgan laughed. “You weren’t expecting me to be a good kisser? That’s a weird thing to say to someone, Tobin!”

“No!! I wasn’t expecting you to kiss me! That’s what I meant,” Tobin backtracked.

“Was it okay that I kissed you? You were so pretty looking out at the skyline with your hair blowing around, I guess I just couldn’t really stop myself,” Morgan said.

“No, it was fine. It was more than fine, it was great. Great kiss, great evening, great everything,” Tobin babbled.

“I’m happy. I have a lot of fun with you Tobin, so I just wanted to thank you I guess. No, that’s cheesy. Uh, I guess I didn’t want to hold back and I wanted to show you how-” Tobin interrupted her with a quick kiss.

“You ramble when you’re nervous. Thank you for kissing me. It was great, and with such a great backdrop. The evening couldn’t have gotten any better, Morgan,” Tobin said, confidence returning.

“What do you think to going back to your house and watching a movie or something on Netflix before I head home? It’s pretty cold out here.”

“I think that’s a perfect end to a great second date,” Tobin replied, as they headed back to the elevator, hand in hand.   

******  
**  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is the first line of an untitled poem by E.V (Earnest Victor Thompson): 
> 
> Like wildflowers;  
> You must allow  
> yourself to grow  
> in all the places  
> people thought  
> you never would.


	5. My Garden

Tobin had only owned her own veterinary practice for a couple of years. Support staff was usually hard to retain, but thankfully she hadn’t had much trouble. The receptionist, Cathy, and the one tech, Amanda, had been with her since day one. After a few weeks, she knew she had to expand her staff by at least two, giving Amanda some relief from the long days, and in the event she was ill, there was back up.

Working side by side for two years should give coworkers plenty of time to get to know each other. While they knew each other on a superficial level - weekend plans mentioned in passing by Amanda, where Tobin had gone to school, things of that nature - personal information was not divulged by either woman. Tobin felt grateful and guilty at the same time. She was happy not to deal with questions and comments regarding her sexual preferences, but now that she was dating Morgan, she felt like she was hiding important information. This was exacerbated by Morgan being a client of the office, and the consistent texting between Tobin and Morgan. Tobin knew Amanda had caught on to some sort of change in her. Keeping her phone in her pocket was a new thing for Tobin, and Amanda had walked in on Tobin’s awkwardness with Morgan during Martin’s annual vaccine appointment.

 

\---

 

Tobin had been in a rush this morning; she had overslept, which never happened. She jumped out of bed ten minutes before her first scheduled appointment, threw her hair into a sloppy ponytail, got dressed, brushed her teeth, and was out the door.

Thankfully the 9 o’clock appointment had been a few minutes late and Tobin was able to take care of the appointment and not get behind so early in the morning. Unfortunately, while filling out the chart for the first appointment, her stomach rumbled, reminding her of her forgotten breakfast and nonexistent lunch.

Morgan had mentioned that she had the day off since the new show she was in was starting its run soon. Tobin sent a text, hoping Morgan could swing by and bring a sandwich or something for her for lunch.

 

_Tobin: Hey, are you busy today? I overslept and forgot to grab my lunch as I flew out the door this morning. :)_

_Morgan: Hey! Oh no! I hate the feeling of oversleeping. It’s like you’re rushed for the rest of the day! I can drop off something for you if you want, or I could bring something for both of us if you have time for a quick lunch._

_Tobin: That would be great. How about 12:30? That should give me enough time to finish up some things after the last appointment of the morning. Anything is fine with me. I could eat anything right now! I’ll pay you back, just let me know how much it is._

_Morgan: No worries, I’ll find something for us and I’ll get there a little early. See you in a little while! :)_

_Tobin: Thank you so much. I owe you!_

Tobin got to work with several back to back appointments, mostly just routine vaccines. When she finally had a chance to think, she realized it was already 12:15. She scanned the parking lot from the window in her office and noticed Morgan’s car. A smile quickly lit up her face, and she made her way out to the lobby.

“Hey, I’m glad you could make it!”

“Me too! I brought Subway, I thought it was a pretty safe option. I got two different subs, both of which I like, so you pick which one you want, and I’ll take the other.” Morgan held up the clear Subway bag like she was proving she had food.

“Well come on, I’m starving!”

Tobin led Morgan back to her office so they could eat. Subs, chips, and even a couple cookies were pulled out of the magical bag, making Tobin’s stomach growl even louder. Morgan sat a couple bottles of water on the desk.

“You better start eating and get that monster to quiet down, Tobin. I won’t be able to hear what you say if you don’t eat!” Morgan laughed like it was the funniest thing she had ever heard.

The door to the office was left open while they ate and laughed. Amanda usually took her lunch later after the other assistant showed up. She busied herself during Tobin’s lunch everyday, prepping for the scheduled afternoon surgeries, cleaning the exam rooms, gathering trash, and walking the sick dogs that were being monitored. She passed by Tobin’s office several times, not eavesdropping, just cleaning and getting things ready.

Tobin noticed Amanda and her stomach clenched. Before Morgan could say anything about the visible change in Tobin’s demeanor, Tobin was up and closing the office door.

“Okay, so, um, I know we haven’t really spoken about any of this because we’ve just been enjoying our own little bubble, but you’re a client here, and Amanda I’m sure has noticed you sitting in here eating lunch with me and she came into your appointment the other day and left and it was awkward, and -” Tobin rambled, blush becoming worse the longer she spoke.

“Whoa, whoa, Tobin. What’s going on?” Morgan tried to calm her down, from whatever was freaking her out.

“Amanda doesn’t know we’re dating. She uh, actually doesn’t know I’m gay or really anything else about me. I don’t know anything about her either. I just never brought it up because I wasn’t really dating anyone, and by that, I mean I was painfully single, and I didn’t want to answer a bunch of questions or deal with the judgement or whatever possible reaction my staff would have. So, I guess, um, what I’m saying, is that she should know about us. About me. And I want to make sure that’s okay with you if I tell her, and if it is, could you please calm me down a little? I’m an adult. It’s not like I’m coming out to my parents again. And I’m her boss, so it doesn’t really matter what she says,” Tobin declares.

The further along Tobin got into her monologue, the more difficult it was for Morgan to stifle her laughter. Once Tobin finally spit out what she had to say, Morgan doubled over in her chair, uncontrolled laughter filling the small office.

“What? What is so funny?” Tobin asked, terrified of the answer. _Is she laughing at me?_

Morgan finally looked at Tobin, through the tears in her eyes, and quickly straightened up.

“No! Nothing bad, Tobin, I promise! It’s just, the girls at work know practically everything I know about you because I won’t shut up about you. I guess we never really talked about if we were telling people about us. I just assumed you had told people here since it’s such a small office and you guys work together everyday. I shouldn’t have jumped to that conclusion,” Morgan stumbled.

“Well, I got so wrapped up in you, I think I just wanted to live in that bubble for a little while. It’s not that I was hiding anything out of guilt though. I hope you don’t think it was that.”

“Tobin. We have been on two dates. If we were having this conversation for the first time like two years from now, I’d probably have an issue with it. But no, you’re allowed to tell or not tell whomever you want,” Morgan continued, hand on Tobin’s knee.

A big sigh of relief escaped Tobin. She was so relieved she hadn’t caused an issue with Morgan. She leaned over and kissed Morgan on the cheek.

“Thank you for being so understanding. If it’s alright with you, would you like to meet Amanda? Um, maybe if you’d like to, as, uh, my girlfriend?” Tobin asked, standing and extending her slightly shaky hand for Morgan.

“Girlfriend, hm?” Morgan smiled and quickly pecked Tobin’s lips. “I’d be honored.”

Tobin opened the office door and saw Amanda getting the surgery suite prepped.

“Hi, Dr. Heath. Hope you had a nice lunch. I’m almost finished here so you can start the spay on time,” Amanda said, never slowing from her work.

“Thanks Amanda. I, uh, just wanted you to meet Morgan, my girlfriend. She has Martin the Great Dane. Remember him?” Tobin asked.

“Of course I remember Martin! How is he doing?” she asks Morgan, completely ignoring the girlfriend part of Tobin’s introduction.

“He’s fine, thanks. Just a big baby, knocking crap off my dining room table with his tail,” Morgan laughed.

“I can’t imagine having a dog that big, but he’s so sweet,” Amanda continued.

“Okay, well I’m going to get scrubbed in and ready for surgery. Thank you for bringing me lunch, Morgan,” Tobin says as she leans her shoulder into Morgan’s.

“You’re welcome. It was nice to meet you, Amanda.” Morgan waves and heads back out to the lobby.

 

Once Tobin has seen Morgan off, she comes back to take off her lab coat and start washing her hands and getting ready for surgery.

“Dr. Heath, everything is ready for you,” Amanda announces.

“Thanks Amanda. For everything,” Tobin says, a serious undertone to her voice.

“You’re welcome, Doc. Can I tell you something though?” Amanda asks with a smirk.

 _Here we go_ , Tobin thinks.

“Uh, sure, I guess.”

“Morgan’s hot. Good job.” Amanda adds a quick wink as Tobin’s eyes go wide and the flush disappears under the neckline of her scrub top.

********  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is a line from the short poem below, written by Alfred Lord Tennyson. 
> 
> If I had a flower  
> for every time I thought  
> of you, I could walk  
> in my garden forever.


	6. Window Flower

Tobin’s day had ended well. All of her appointments went smoothly and surgery was a routine procedure. She could feel her face burn anytime she caught Amanda looking at her in the surgery suite, but could tell by the crinkles around Amanda’s eyes that she was enjoying seeing her boss squirm. Tobin finally laughed at herself and felt much better. It was nice to be able to open up to someone that wasn’t family or really even a friend.

“So, Dr. Heath, what does Morgan do, if you don’t mind me asking?” Amanda probed during surgery.

“Oh, she’s a ballet dancer. She’s the lead role in the new show that’s starting next weekend with the New York City Ballet. I can’t remember the name of the show, which makes me feel horrible, but it’s Radio City something.” Tobin was struggling for the name of it, knowing Morgan had said it on more than one occasion.

“Wait. Radio City Christmas Spectacular? That show? Holy crap, that’s huge!” Amanda exclaimed. “But I don’t know if there’s a lead role, per se. Is she a Rockette? Please tell me she’s a Rockette, Doc!”

“What in the world? No, I don’t think she’s a Rockette. I don’t even know what that means!”

“The women that do the really high leg kicks! Morgan has the legs for it,” Amanda mumbled.

“Hey now! Am I going to have to keep you away from her?” Tobin asked, half-joking.

“No, I’m just saying. The Rockettes have the long, lean legs like Morgan has. It would make sense...okay, I’ll just stop talking now,” Amanda said, going back to cauterizing for Tobin.

“I think that’s probably for the best,” Tobin mentioned as she kept working. “Morgan’s legs are great though, aren’t they?”

“I don’t think I even need to answer that question, Doctor,” Amanda responded with a smile.

“Well, I was trying to get a ticket to opening night, but it’s already sold out. I’m pretty bummed because I wanted to be there and now I need to call and explain what happened. I don’t want her to be upset,” Tobin continued.

“You might as well call her when you’re finished here. You’ll have some time after surgery and before your first afternoon appointment comes in, so it’d be better to get it over with and not put it off too long,” Amanda reasoned.

“Yeah, I guess that’s a good idea. Thanks Amanda.”

“Anytime, Doc.”

 

Surgery wrapped up quickly, Tobin securing internal sutures for this spay, then closing the incision with skin glue. She shed her scrubs, washed her hands, and returned to her office to call Morgan. Morgan picked up after the second ring.

“Hello?”

“Hi Morgan, how’s the rest of your day going?” Tobin asked.

“Oh, everything is fine. I took Martin for a walk, or, well, he took me for a walk, is a better way of putting it,” Morgan chuckled. “Is everything okay, Tobin? You usually don’t call me from work.”

“I’m glad you guys are enjoying the nice day,” Tobin answered. “Everything is fine, well I think. I wanted to tell you that I tried to buy a ticket to opening night for your show and they’re all sold out. I’m so sorry, I really wanted to see the first performance.”

“Tobin, it’s okay. I was actually going to tell you tomorrow when we went out, but I’ll tell you now: I got a ticket for you already. It was a surprise! I was able to snag a seat in the fifth row for you,” Morgan said.

“What?!” Tobin said in disbelief. “I was so worried you were going to be upset with me that I couldn’t come to your show and here you already had a ticket for me!”

“Well, I wanted to make sure you were there. It’ll be nice knowing you’re in the audience,” Morgan quietly admitted.  

“You know there’s no where else I’d rather be,” Tobin returned.

“Good. There is something else though,” Morgan added.

“Okay, what’s up?”

“Um, my parents are going to be at the show that night and I’d like for you to meet them if that’s okay with you. My mom said, and I quote, ‘I need to meet this Tobin so I can at least put a face with the name!’ So what do you think? Up for meeting the family this early into the relationship, girlfriend?” Morgan blurted.

“That’d be great. My parents are going to be in the city that night for a date night, so what if we all got together after the show so they can meet each other? Maybe dinner or something? My dad said almost the same thing as your mom,” Tobin mentioned.

“Are you serious? Our first date was what, a month ago? They’re kinda pushy already!” Morgan laughed.

“Maybe it’s because we talk about each other so much,” Tobin said quickly, happy to know she wasn’t the only one gushing about her girlfriend.

“It must be. The show starts early opening night, 7 o’clock, and should be over by 8:30. I’ll need about an hour to get cleaned up and have a chance to discuss what needs improved or changed before the next performance. Could we meet somewhere around 10? Or is that too late?”

“Ten is fine. I’ll get everything set up and I’ll send you the information to pass on to your parents, alright?” Tobin asked.

“Sounds great. Thanks Tobin. I was a little worried to tell you about my parents. They get a little impatient sometimes! I think they're just relieved I'm finally dating someone and they don't have to worry about me becoming a recluse," Morgan joked.

“No worries. Mine do too! I think it will be good to have the Heath-Brian family introductions out of the way. My parents are going to love you, Morgan,” Tobin admitted.

“And mine will love you too. Just let me know when you decide on a place. We’re still on for tomorrow, right?” Morgan asked.

“Of course! I’ll be over at 8 for a Grey’s Anatomy marathon and I’ll bring food. Is pizza okay?”

“Only if ice cream is okay for dessert,” Morgan countered.

“Ice cream sounds delicious. A night in does too!”

“I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Have a good night, Tobin.”

“You too, Morgan. See you at 8.”

Tobin brought a couple changes of clothes with her the next day to the office, along with her toothbrush and toothpaste and some other toiletries. She wanted to be able to freshen up before driving to Morgan’s, and she wanted to wear something casual. She figured with the planned Netflix binge, it wouldn’t be a bad idea to have pajamas as well.

After she closed the clinic, she got in her car and ordered the pizza, giving her thirty minutes to get to the shop. Thankfully it was on the way to Morgan’s, so she was able to pick it up on her way to the house.

Morgan had seen Tobin pull into the driveway because she had been anxiously pacing, waiting for Tobin’s arrival. She opened the front door just as Tobin had balanced the pizza and her bag in one hand so she could knock with the other.

“Hi, stranger,” Morgan greeted with a kiss to the cheek. Martin made sure to squeeze in and lick Tobin's arm as a greeting.

“Hey. Sausage, pepperoni, and green peppers okay? Because if not, that’s unfortunate,” Tobin joked as she stepped inside. “Hi to you too, Martin!” She gave Martin a couple pats as she glanced around, taking in Morgan in her leggings, one-shouldered tshirt, and fluffy socks. Her hair was pulled back into a loose bun, accentuating the length of her neck. Morgan was busy getting plates and glasses down from the cupboard. Tobin wasn’t sure what overcame her, but she put down her bag and walked to Morgan, pinning her against the counter. She wrapped her hands around Morgan’s waist and kissed the back of her neck.

“I’ve missed you,” Tobin whispered.

“I’ve missed you too,” Morgan answered, turning her body to face Tobin, but remaining pinned. She leaned forward and placed a kiss just under Tobin’s earlobe. “Ready to eat?”

 _Like you wouldn’t believe_ , Tobin thought.

“Tobin? You alright?” Morgan asked when Tobin didn’t respond, eyes glazed.

“What? Yes, I’m fine. You look beautiful tonight,” Tobin answered, placing a kiss to Morgan’s lips. _Where did that thought come from?_  

“I’m in pajamas and my hair is a mess. I’m not even wearing makeup,” Morgan said, quickly trying to straighten her shirt.

“Leave it. You’re beautiful, Morgan.”

“Thank you, Tobin.” The two seemed to get lost in each other’s eyes until Tobin cleared her throat.

“So pizza and ice cream and Grey’s, right? I didn’t know what to wear, so I’ve got this,” sweeping her arm around to show what she was wearing, “and I brought pajamas. I wasn’t sure if I should just show up in sweats.”

“You’re fine how you are, or if you want to change, the bathroom is right around the corner. It’s really up to you,” Morgan added.

“In that case, I’m going to change. Pizza and ice cream should require elastic waistbands,” Tobin joked.

Once the bathroom door latched, Morgan exhaled.  She enjoyed Tobin getting a little assertive in the kitchen and pinning her against the counter, even though the only thing to come of it was a kiss to the back of her neck. That whisper though. It reverberated throughout her body. It was going to be a long night.

As Morgan was filling the water glasses, Tobin came back to the kitchen. She was wearing form-fitting training pants, a tshirt and glasses, her hair pulled back. Morgan took in Tobin, head to toe.

“Like what you see?” Tobin joked, bumping shoulders with Morgan. Morgan flushed.

“I do. You're sexy in glasses,” Morgan blurted, then flushed again when she realized what she had said out loud.

“Thanks,” Tobin said, deciding to forego teasing Morgan. “I’ll grab the plates if you get the water?”

The women ate most of the pizza while sharing stories of their day.

“So Amanda thinks you’re hot. She said I’m lucky. I’m pretty sure you’re not allowed back to the clinic when she’s there. I told her I’d fight her for you,” Tobin explained.

“Oh my gosh, that is crazy, Tobin. And here you were worried to even tell her we were together! You were concerned she was going to judge you and here she is trying to take me from you!” Morgan laughed.

“I know! I didn’t think the day would turn out like that, but I’m glad I decided to tell her. She didn’t ask any questions or push anything, but she made a couple jokes, so that lightened the mood.”

“Well the other dancers want to meet you opening night, so I told them I’d sneak you backstage after the show if that’s okay with you,” Morgan said.

“I’d love to meet them, as long as sneaking me backstage doesn’t get you in trouble,” Tobin offered.

“It’ll be fine. It’s not like you’re going to be stealing wardrobes or anything,” Morgan teased.

“I guess I’ll have to be on my best behavior then,” Tobin joked.

“I’ll get these dishes picked up and we’ll start the show, okay?” Morgan asked.

“Sure. I’ll get our ice cream ready while you’re doing that,” Tobin offered.

As Morgan was rinsing the plates for the dishwasher, she had to laugh at the domesticity of the moment. She was cleaning dinner plates, Tobin was preparing dessert. She shook her head to clear the thought and opened the fridge.

“I have a bunch of different toppings if you want anything on your ice cream, Tobin.”

“Uh, what do you have?”

“Chocolate sauce, caramel, cherries, whipped cream...I think there’s nuts and Oreos in the pantry.”

 _Of course she has whipped cream_ , Tobin thought. _Why is my mind in the gutter tonight??_

“I’ll just take chocolate sauce. Oh! Do you have sprinkles?”

“Who doesn’t have sprinkles?” Morgan asked as she pulled down three different kinds.

“Yes!!” Tobin made sure to use each type in her bowl.

Once Morgan had her toppings chosen, they made themselves comfortable on Morgan’s couch. It had built in recliners on either end, so Tobin sat in one and Morgan sat in the other. Now that there was space between the women, Martin was quick to get up and back himself onto the middle cushion of the couch, making them laugh.

Silence filled the living room, save for their spoons clinking on ceramic bowls. Tobin was the first to place hers on the coffee table.

“That was delicious.”

“It really was. Thanks for picking up the pizza tonight,” Morgan offered.

“Anytime. Ready for Grey’s?”

“Always,” Morgan said. Tobin went ahead and reclined her seat, Martin begrudgingly getting up and settling on the floor with a huff.

“What’s wrong with him?” Tobin asked.

“He’s a big baby and scared of the recliner.” Morgan shook her head. “He’s 150 pounds and scared of the recliner. It’s pathetic, really.”

“Well that’s too bad for him. Now we can sit together,” Tobin smirked, scooting over to give Morgan room.

They squeezed onto the same cushion and Morgan grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch to cover their legs.

“It gets a little drafty in here sometimes,” she offered.

“Thanks,” Tobin said, shifting her body so she was turned into Morgan. Morgan smiled and angled herself into Tobin.

As they watched the first episode, their legs intertwined and they stole glances of each other. It was hard to focus on the show, but they both played it off quite well.

Tobin reached over and put her hand on Morgan’s waist to pull her a little closer. It was nice to finally have time to date, and to have her feelings reciprocated made her happy. She smiled, and moved her hand up, her palm covering the side of Morgan’s neck and her jawline. Morgan looked up from the show and smiled at Tobin. Tobin pulled her in closer, kissing her soundly.

The kiss quickly became heated. Once they separated for a breath, Tobin was the first to speak.

“Wow. That was, uh, that was a great kiss,” she stumbled.

“Yes it was. I’ve never kissed anyone like that before,” Morgan sighed. “Ugh. That makes me sound like such a baby. Sorry.” She shook her head, hoping the words would disappear.

“That doesn’t make you sound like a baby. I’ve never kissed anyone like that either, Morgan. Remember our conversation on our first date? We’re in this together, figuring everything out for the first time,” Tobin reminded her.

“Okay. I’m glad I’m not alone in this then,” Morgan said as she snuggled into Tobin’s neck. “You’re so warm.” Tobin pulled Morgan in closer, leaving her arm wrapped around Morgan’s back.

“If something happens that either of us is uncomfortable with, we need to agree that we’ll say speak up, okay? I’m not here to rush things along, nor do I want to be rushed,” Tobin murmured as she was pulling the ponytail holder from Morgan’s hair. She could feel Morgan relax even more.

“Mhmm,” Morgan agreed. Tobin smiled as she ran her fingers through Morgan’s long hair, feeling Morgan relax into her even further. Tobin pulled the blanket up to cover their arms.

She continued stroking Morgan’s hair for a few more minutes, reveling in the peace of the evening. Feeling Morgan’s warm body curled up into her was a new sensation and more than welcome. She was sure it was a feeling she’d never tire of either.

“Goodnight baby,” Tobin whispered as she drifted off to sleep. Morgan smiled, still caught in that state between asleep and awake. She wrapped her arm around Tobin and fell asleep, curled into Tobin’s chest.

**********  
**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is a line from the poem "Wind and Window Flower" by Robert Frost.
> 
>  
> 
> Remember the innocence of your first crush or relationship? That's what I'm aiming for here.


	7. Soft Petals

Morgan woke up sometime around 3 in the morning, confused as to why the television was still on, and that she was asleep next to someone. Well, melded into someone. It took a split second for her to realize that someone was Tobin. Morgan smiled, remembering that she was pretty sure she heard Tobin call her baby before they fell asleep. After watching Tobin sleep for a minute or two, she was restless.

“Hey Tobin,” she whispered, rubbing her hand up and down Tobin’s arm. “Let’s get up and go to bed.”

“Hmm,” Tobin sighed, still very much asleep. Morgan tried a little louder.

“Tobin, let’s go to bed. This couch isn’t comfortable anymore,” Morgan said. Tobin finally started to stir. She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

“Huh? What’s going on?” Tobin asked, clearly disoriented and half-asleep.

“We fell asleep in my living room. It’s only 3, so let’s go to bed. We can sleep a lot better there.”

“Oh, um, okay. I can go ahead and leave if you want. I really wasn’t planning on spending the night,” Tobin offered, even though she really didn’t want to drive home in the middle of the night.

“I’d rather you stayed and just drove home in the morning. You can stay on the couch if you want. Or you can take the bed and I can stay on the couch. Or...we can just both go to bed,” Morgan said.

“Since I’m obviously out of it, I’d rather just stay here until morning.”

“Like, 'here' as in the couch, or 'here' as in my house?” Morgan teased, hoping she knew which option Tobin was going to choose.

“I’d like to stay here at your house, and it would be nice to sleep in a bed. My neck is sore from how I fell asleep here,” Tobin said, rubbing her neck.

"Well let’s go to bed. Hopefully that will be more comfortable.”

Tobin went to brush her teeth while Morgan let Martin outside. Tobin was awkwardly hanging out in the bathroom, trying to prolong brushing her teeth, waiting for Morgan to come upstairs. She didn’t really feel comfortable just climbing into Morgan’s bed.

Morgan brushed her teeth and washed her face, offering Tobin the face wash. Tobin quickly washed her face.

“Okay, we have to get into bed before Martin comes up here,” Morgan explained. “Otherwise, he’ll climb into the middle of the bed and we’ll have to squeeze in around him.”

“Well let’s go!” Tobin said as she pulled back the comforter. Morgan pulled her side back and both climbed in, wearing the pajamas they had originally fallen asleep in on the couch.

Tobin stayed on her side of the bed, unsure of what Morgan would want her to do. She rolled onto her side, facing Morgan, when Morgan moved over to her side of the bed and into her neck. Morgan pressed a few open mouth kisses to Tobin’s neck. Tobin quickly lost her breath, her hand moving around to the back of Morgan’s neck, keeping her in place, letting Morgan know this was more than okay. Morgan’s hand tangled in Tobin’s hair when Tobin finally pulled away. Both women took a few calming breaths.

“Sorry, I don’t know what came over me,” Morgan said, clearly embarrassed.

“You never need to be sorry about that. But I can’t go to work with hickeys on my neck,” Tobin joked, trying to lighten the mood.

“Shoot, I wasn’t even thinking about that,” Morgan laughed. Her pupils were blown wide, her dark eyes taking in the sight of Tobin lying in her bed.

Tobin quickly covered Morgan’s mouth with hers. Morgan let Tobin have the upper hand, loving the feeling of their bodies pressed together. Tobin moved down to her neck, careful not to leave any marks. Morgan let out a sigh and as she enjoyed the next few kisses and teasing bites from Tobin, Martin came bounding into the room.

Before Tobin was able to focus on anything besides the taste of Morgan’s skin, she felt the bed dip, and someone or some _thing_ nudging her back. She turned her head, coming face to face with Martin, receiving a sloppy kiss to the face from the dog.

“Hey Martin. Thanks for ruining the moment, jerk,” Morgan grumbled. He let out a content sigh and rolled onto his side.

“I guess that was dog code for ‘time for bed,’” Tobin offered as she moved, giving Morgan a little breathing room. Morgan mumbled something into the pillow.

Tobin pulled Morgan in for a kiss. Morgan moved, pushing her back into Tobin’s front. Tobin moved some of the hair from around Morgan’s ear and placed a kiss on her exposed neck, then wrapped her arm around Morgan.

As Tobin was drifting off, Morgan spoke up.

“Thank you for spending the night, baby.”

“Mmm, anytime. Wait. _Baby_?” Tobin asked, suddenly awake again.

“I heard you before I fell asleep on the couch. I like it.”

The room was silent a few more seconds before Martin started to snore causing the women to laugh.

“Goodnight, Martin,” they said in unison.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is from a line in an anonymous poem I happened across:
> 
> Dawn gives way to day  
> Sunlight filters through  
> Chasing away the grey  
> Kissing green leaves  
> Caressing soft petals  
> A golden spell it weaves  
> As perfume pours forth
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I don't know where this is leading yet. Just enjoy the ride.


	8. Petals Unfurl

Morgan was the first to wake up the next morning. As she began to stretch, her body came in contact with a warm figure next to her. She turned, taking in the sight of Tobin still sound asleep, hair a mess, mouth slightly open, legs tangled in the comforter. She shifted to be able to watch Tobin for a few minutes before she woke her. As she moved, Tobin closed her mouth and exhaled deeply, still asleep, while reaching out for her. Morgan smiled, heart fluttering by the simple gesture, Tobin searching her out in her sleep.

Morgan reached out, letting her find her hand, which Tobin placed on her chest. She snuggled into Tobin’s side, her leg crossing over Tobin’s. She pressed a few light kisses to Tobin’s cheek, enjoying the soft sigh in response.

“Hey baby, it’s time to get up,” Morgan whispered, continuing to pepper Tobin’s cheek with light kisses. Tobin groaned in response.

“It’s after 10 and I’m hungry,” she tried. Tobin kept her eyes closed and shook her head.

“Alright. I guess I’ll have to take some drastic measures then,” Morgan sighed into Tobin’s ear, Tobin still so out of it, she wasn’t sure if this was actually happening or if it was just a dream. _If this is a dream and I don’t open my eyes, I’ll get to see where this goes_ , Tobin reasoned with herself.

Morgan leaned in closer, kissing near Tobin’s ear and down her exposed neck. When Tobin still didn’t budge, she sat up and straddled her waist. Tobin moved a little but still no reaction. She let her hand graze down the front of Tobin’s shirt from the neck to her belly button. Tobin’s hand tightened around her own. Morgan slowly pulled Tobin’s hand above her head, pinning it against the pillow. This lowered her, letting her kiss Tobin’s neck again.

Tobin’s free hand had a mind of its own and came up to wrap around Morgan’s back, pressing their torsos together. Before Morgan could react, she was suddenly on her back, Tobin above her.

“Good morning to you too, Tobin,” Morgan almost purred. Tobin completely dominating the situation was unexpectedly turning her on. When Morgan realized Tobin’s body was in between her legs, she half-moaned. Only a couple layers of clothes separated the heat of their bodies.

“Good morning, sexy,” Tobin whispered as she reached Morgan’s neck. Morgan's hands played with the hem of Tobin’s shirt before pulling it up just enough so her hands rested on bare skin. She could feel Tobin’s muscle tighten in reaction to the touch. She let her fingertips slide from Tobin’s lower back to her sides while listening to her sharp breath. Tobin had closed her eyes, letting herself enjoy the new sensation of someone’s hands on her skin, when suddenly, Morgan leaned up and kissed her hard. As Tobin opened her mouth for a breath, Morgan took the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

The kiss quickly turned into a makeout session, Morgan’s hands tightening on Tobin’s waist, Tobin sighing into her mouth. Her body reacted on its own accord, hips arching up, searching for contact and pressing against Tobin’s. Tobin’s body reacted and pushed down into Morgan’s, both women suddenly aware at how far this had progressed. Tobin awkwardly dismounted Morgan’s hips, body still buzzing.

“Uh, I’m sorry Morgan. That got way out of hand. I don’t know what came over me,” Tobin apologized.

“Hey, it’s okay. I started it anyways. I’m sorry too, if I made you uncomfortable though,” Morgan said.

“You didn’t make me uncomfortable. I thought I had made you uncomfortable. We’ve talked about taking things slow, and me straddling you after sleeping in the same bed doesn’t really sound slow,” Tobin rambled.

“Tobin, whoa, calm down. We agreed to take things slow and not rush each other. I don’t feel rushed. Do you?”

“No, I don’t,” Tobin admitted.

“Do you feel pressured into anything?” Morgan asked.

“Of course not,” Tobin answered. “Do you?”

“Not at all,” Morgan stated. “Maybe this is us not rushing anything, but neither one of us has anything to compare it to, so it might just be our pace. I like you a lot, Tobin, and it’s like some magnetic force field when you’re around.” Morgan dipped her head a little, avoiding Tobin’s eyes.

“Hey,” Tobin said, trying to get Morgan to look at her again. “I completely agree with you. It’s like I can’t get enough of you.”

The two shared a few more kisses before getting out of bed for breakfast.

\---

Tobin was nervous for the evening ahead. Watching Morgan in the Radio City Christmas Spectacular, her first major role, then meeting Morgan’s parents, having her own parents meet Morgan and both sets of parents meet each other. She was pretty sure she was going to vomit before the evening was over. In reality, Tobin knew the show would go well, and their parents would all get along without incident, and her parents would truly love Morgan.

Tobin came out to her parents during college. She had never dated in high school and never expressed an outward interest or evidence of her attraction to either sex. Her parents had assumed that she may be gay, but let Tobin come to them when she was comfortable. Morgan, on the other hand, had tried dating a couple boys while in high school, but her parents could see there was no actual attraction. While her dad was happy he wouldn’t have to worry about any potential pregnancy scares in the near future, he could tell his daughter wasn’t happy. The family was quite open with each other, so one day, Morgan’s father just told her everything would be okay, no matter who she ended up dating.

_“If you marry a woman, I’ll get to have twice the fun with wedding gowns and bridesmaid dresses!” her mom had tossed into the conversation._

_“Oh my gosh, Mom! I’m 16 and we don’t live in Appalachia! No one is getting married,” Morgan exclaimed, her face bright red._

_“I know that, dear, I just think it would be wonderful! So many dresses and flowers. It will be beautiful!” Morgan’s mother had her hands clasped together under her chin, excited at the prospect of her daughter’s future wedding._

_“Mom, you’re impossible,” Morgan got out._

Morgan had been eternally grateful for how open and accepting her parents were, but at 16, it was embarrassing to talk about her love life - or lack of one - with them. Once she had reached college, she was more willing to talk about the girls she had crushes on or found attractive, and her parents had figured out Morgan’s type. They assumed Tobin would fit this type perfectly.

Tobin settled on slim fitting navy dress pants, a white button down, and a fitted navy blazer. She left her hair down, applied a little mascara, and made sure to find her nice watch. She was going to have the pleasure of meeting, and sitting with, Morgan’s parents without Morgan as a buffer. She made her way to the theatre, leaving more than enough time for the traffic she was sure to encounter. Once there, she was ushered to her row and left to fend for herself.

Morgan told Tobin the seat numbers of her parents so she would know when they arrived. Of course, with the luck Tobin had, Morgan’s parents had beat her to their seats. Before she could take a breath and sit down, Morgan’s mother was up and walking towards her.

“Tobin? I’m Morgan’s mom, Vickie. None of this ‘Mrs. Brian’ junk, do you understand? Now give me a hug!” Tobin was engulfed by the lively woman before she had the opportunity to speak.

“It’s nice to meet you, Mrs...uh, Vickie,” Tobin said, her voice muffled from the hug.

“Now let me get a good look at you Tobin,” Vickie said as she held Tobin’s hands and stepped back to take in Tobin from head to toe. “Yes, you’re exactly what I pictured. Just Morgan’s type!”

“Um, thanks? I uh, yeah. Thank you.”

“Morgan tells me you’re a vet. You’ve met Martin, correct? That dog...he’s a special one. We always had little dogs, but once Morgan got out on her own, she was determined to have a big dog,” Morgan’s mom rambled, Tobin instantly knowing from whom Morgan inherited the trait. This realization caused Tobin to chuckle, in turn making Vickie stop.

“What’s funny, dear?” Vickie asked.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Morgan chatters away when she gets nervous or excited, and here you are doing the same thing, so I assume you’re either nervous or excited now,” Tobin explained. “It’s not a bad thing, I promise. I’m pretty nervous myself.”

Vickie quieted down, a blush barely visible in the theatre. This gave Morgan’s father a chance to speak.

“Hi Tobin, I’m Steve, Morgan’s dad. You’re pretty perceptive with this one here,” he said as he motioned to his wife. “I’m surprised she actually let me speak!”

“Nice to meet you, sir.” Tobin quickly offered her hand to the man.

The conversation continued easily until the lights dimmed and the audience hushed. Tobin was nervous for Morgan, hoping everything went well. As the curtains opened and the dancers began their opening number, Tobin’s eyes immediately found Morgan. Her smile lasted the entire song, completely oblivious to everyone else in the room. Vickie nudged Steve, motioning for him to look at Tobin, both enjoying the sight of seeing her so enraptured with their daughter.

After the show, Tobin anxiously waited for Morgan to come into the audience. Vickie and Steve were trying to distract her but it wasn’t working. She finally spotted Morgan, and another smile spread across her face. Morgan kissed Tobin quickly then wrapped her in a hug, Tobin whispering to her how proud she was. Morgan’s parents stood back, patiently waiting their turn while seeing the sweet interaction.

Tobin broke the hug when she suddenly remembered Morgan’s parents were also there. Morgan’s thumb quickly wiped at Tobin’s lips, trying to remove the trace of bright red lipstick Morgan had transferred. Tobin blushed and used the back of her hand to wipe the stage makeup from her mouth while Morgan greeted her parents.

As Morgan hugged her mom, Vickie spoke.

“We love her, Morgan. She’s smitten with you. She followed you around the stage like you were the only one up there,” she whispered to Morgan. Morgan smiled and hugged her mom a little tighter.

“Thanks, Mom. I’m so happy you and Dad like her. She’s been great for me,” Morgan said, trying to avoid getting makeup on her mom’s jacket.

“Hi Dad, I’m glad you guys are here!” Morgan chirped as she hugged her father.

“Of course we’re here, honey. Thank you for getting us seats with Tobin. It was nice getting to know her before the show. During the show, I’m pretty sure she forgot anyone else was in here or on the stage except you,” Steve admitted.

“I was lucky to find her,” Morgan said, to no one in particular, as her eyes found Tobin’s. “Are you ready to meet some of the girls, Tobin?”

“Sure! Uh, I’ll make sure Morgan texts or calls you when we’re on our way to the restaurant if that’s okay?” Tobin asks Morgan’s parents.

“That would be great, sweetie. We’ll go ahead and get a table for all of us. Take your time,” Vickie said.

“Thanks. My parents should be there soon, so you won’t be lonely for long! Bye!” Tobin tossed over her shoulder as Morgan practically dragged her through the lingering audience members.  

“Tobin, this is Elizabeth and Dawn. Dawn, Elizabeth, this is Tobin, my girlfriend.”

“Tobin, it’s nice to finally meet you! This one won’t shut up about you!” Dawn teased.

“Ugh, I knew this was a bad idea!” Morgan groaned.

“Oh no, I think I’d like to hear what she has to say,” Tobin teased.

“Well, she goes on and on about how gorgeous you are, which, I can’t disagree with, and how funny and sweet you are, and -”

“Okay! Elizabeth, zip it!” Morgan interrupted.

“Alright alright. It really is nice to meet you though,” Dawn interjected. “It’s nice to see this one light up like she does when your name comes up.”   
  
“Thanks. It’s nice to meet you too. You were both great tonight,” Tobin said.

“Thank you. We’re going to go get changed and wash our faces so we can go home. We should all hang out sometime,” Elizabeth suggested.

“That would be fun,” Tobin agreed.

Morgan took Tobin around to introduce her to a few other girls she was close to before quickly changing and removing the stage makeup. Once she came out of the dressing room area, she was wearing dark jeans and a simple black sweater. Her hair was in a ponytail, mascara and lip gloss adorning her face.

“You are beautiful,” Tobin whispers as she kisses Morgan’s cheek. “Are you ready to meet my parents?"

“Thank you. And yes, I can’t wait to meet them!”

Morgan sent a text to her parents, letting them know they would be at the restaurant shortly. The drive there went by quickly, Tobin keeping hold of Morgan’s hand, occasionally kissing her knuckles.

They entered the restaurant hand in hand with eyes only for each other. Their parents sat back and watched the couple, both mothers knowing, without a doubt, their daughters were in love. Vickie broke the trance when she called Morgan and Tobin’s names. Tobin made a beeline for her parents, keeping hold of Morgan’s hand.

“Mom, Dad, this is Morgan. Morgan, these are my parents,” Tobin explained after briefly hugging her parents.

“It’s nice to meet you Morgan,” Tobin’s mother said as she gave Morgan a quick hug. “I feel like I already know you from what Tobin and your parents have said.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Heath. I’ve heard so much about both of you from Tobin,” Morgan said.

The evening went by quickly, everyone having a wonderful time. Both sets of parents told embarrassing stories of their daughters, including how they appeared to be head over heels tonight. As the night drew to a close, their parents hugged both girls goodbye with the promise of dinner once everyone had the same evening available.

“I don’t think that could have gone any better,” Tobin stated as she opened the car door for Morgan.

“I’m happy they got along so well,” Morgan agreed. The drive to drop Morgan off at her house was quiet, both women lost in thought and enjoying the quiet after such a busy, bustling evening. Tobin pulled in the driveway and cut the engine. She walked Morgan to her door.

“I had a wonderful evening, Morgan. Thank you for getting me into your show and introducing me to your friends,” Tobin said.

“Thank you for coming. It’s a relief knowing everyone gets along so well!” Morgan said with a smile.

“Have a good night, Morgan.” Tobin quickly pecked Morgan’s lips.

“Tobin? Will you stay with me again tonight?” Morgan asked.

“Uh yeah, of course. I mean I would love to."

In the bedroom, Tobin took off her blazer and draped it over the closet doorknob and brushed her teeth while Morgan took care of Martin. She sat on the end of the bed, waiting for Morgan to come upstairs. Once she came in the room, Tobin's heart began to race as she watched Morgan latch the bedroom door, remembering what Morgan had said about Martin taking up the bed if he came into the room. Morgan went directly to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. When she emerged, she approached Tobin, pulling her to her feet.

Morgan kissed Tobin, the kiss intensifying immediately. Tobin pulled the rubber band out of Morgan’s hair, letting it drape around her shoulders.

“So beautiful,” Tobin murmured before kissing her again.

Morgan’s hands went to the collar of Tobin’s dress shirt, unbuttoning the top two buttons. Tobin’s breath caught in her throat at the gesture, but before her mind could overanalyze the situation, her body responded. Her hands found the sliver of skin between Morgan’s sweater and jeans and pulled her close. Morgan unbuttoned another button before Tobin’s hands dipped under Morgan's sweater, feeling the soft, warm skin there. She didn’t move her hands, waiting for Morgan to open her eyes and look up. When she did, Tobin settled her nerves enough to speak.

“May I?” Tobin asked, voice deep with want.

“May you what?” Morgan asked, wanting to hear Tobin say it.

“Take off your sweater,” Tobin said.

“Please,” Morgan almost begged, hands working on the remaining buttons of Tobin's shirt.

The sweater found a new home on the floor, quickly covered by Tobin’s shirt and the rest of their clothes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from the poem "First Love" by Michael Faudet.
> 
> I may eventually add more chapters, but for now, I'm going to say this story has come to an end.


	9. Room to Bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten months since the last update, so...surprise!
> 
> I decided to make this dirty. If you don't like smut, please don't read this chapter.

Tobin watched as Morgan’s eyes fluttered closed as she felt Tobin’s hands on her bare skin. As she pressed lingering kisses to Morgan’s shoulder, Tobin heard Morgan’s breathing increase.

 

“Are you sure about this, Morgan?”

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever been more sure of anything in my life,” Morgan replied with a breathy chuckle.

 

“Me either.”

 

Tobin continued exploring the expanse of newly uncovered skin, listening to Morgan’s breathing hitch followed by content sighs. It didn’t take long for Morgan’s hands to graze up Tobin’s back, coming to a rest on her shoulder blades.

 

“I’m sorry I have no idea what I’m doing though,” Tobin mumbled against Morgan’s bare shoulder.

 

Morgan pulled back enough to face Tobin, her face slowly coming into focus through the haze of lust.

 

“We’ve talked about this, Tobin. I don’t know either and we’ll get it figured out,” Morgan responded, pulling Tobin in for a deep, lingering kiss.

 

Morgan pulled Tobin closer, skin touching, mouths searching. She quickly gained the upperhand, walking them closer to her bed, fingers dancing along Tobin’s collarbone and neck before the back of her hand grazes so lightly over a nipple that Tobin’s sure she’s imagined it. Morgan’s hand moves back up, repeating the motion again, pulling a short moan from Tobin. Tobin instinctively grabs Morgan’s hand so she can pull it to her chest for more contact. Morgan is able to palm most of Tobin’s breast as she watches her reaction. She places open mouth kisses against Tobin’s collarbone before using her leverage to gently push her onto the bed.

 

Tobin immediately lies down, needing Morgan’s hands on her body as soon as humanly possible. Morgan sits on her knees, against Tobin’s right side as Tobin tries to keep her legs from separating. Her body won’t listen; she’s minutes away from begging and she doesn’t care. She needs something, anything from Morgan, as long as it’s not teasing. She’s busy taking in the beauty of Morgan, tan, lithe, flushed with arousal when Morgan finally slides her hand down Tobin’s sternum to her belly button. Tobin sighs, because as much as she’s trying to control her body, it just won’t listen. Her hips cant upwards, wanting more contact. Morgan straddles Tobin’s right thigh so she can just get a touch closer, kissing Tobin with everything she has.

 

Tobin’s busy pulling Morgan even closer, desperately wanting anything Morgan can give her.

 

“Please, Morgan, I’m pretty sure I’m going to die if you don’t touch me,” Tobin panted. Morgan laughed.

 

“You are not going to die, I promise.”

 

Morgan ducked her head, licking one of Tobin’s nipples. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Tobin’s hand grasp at the sheets. She wants to see the reactions she can coax from Tobin, so the second time, she tries making her tongue flat and pressing with more force as she drags it across Tobin’s nipple. She switches to the other side, this time wrapping her lips around the darkened skin and gently grazes her teeth against the pert skin. She can feel the vibrations from the moan deep in Tobin’s throat. She brings her hand up to toy with the nipple her mouth isn’t currently occupying, running her fingers over it, rolling it between her index finger and thumb, and finally lightly pinching it. Tobin's panting has gotten to the point where she sounds like she’s ten seconds from needing to breathe into a brown paper bag.

 

Morgan sits up again, abandoning Tobin’s chest. Tobin outright whines and reaches for Morgan. Morgan leans forward, connecting their lips, feeling Tobin’s tongue curl into her own. Tobin’s hands are reaching anywhere and everywhere, almost desperate, in search of bare skin to touch. As the kiss comes to an end, Morgan shifts again to kneel in between Tobin’s legs. She’s quick to grab Tobin’s right hip with her left hand as her right rakes her own hair away from her face so she had an unobstructed view of Tobin.

 

Her right hand slides from Tobin’s stomach to her hip as Tobin’s legs spread shamelessly in front of her like a flower blooming. Morgan’s licking her lips as her hand brushes over Tobin’s mound, immediately encountering glistening, wet flesh. Tobin’s eyes dart up to Morgan’s then back to her hand, watching it drop lower. Morgan’s finger easily glides through Tobin’s folds, swollen with desire and want. Tobin tilts her hips forward, trying to make Morgan’s fingers go where she needs them.

 

Morgan finally takes pity on her, drawing a straight line down Tobin’s slit, putting pressure on her clit. Tobin’s whimpers let her know she’s doing a good job so far, so she turns her hand, sliding her finger back up and circling Tobin’s clit.

 

“Please don’t stop, Morgan. That feels amazing,” Tobin pleads as Morgan’s finger continues circling, her neck straining with the pleasure, a quick shiver running the length of her body. Morgan takes this time to slide her finger lower and tease her entrance. Tobin’s eyes shoot up to Morgan’s, watching as Morgan’s confidence seems to be slowly disappearing.

 

“That feels amazing, just keep going, okay?” Tobin asks, voice straining as she fights for control over her own body.

 

Morgan slowly dips her finger inside Tobin, to the second knuckle and slides back out. She repeats the movement several times, finger immediately coated in Tobin, wanting to be surrounded by her even more. The next time, she slides in as far as she can and pauses, reveling in the feeling of being surrounded by Tobin, while letting her adjust. She lets out her own sound, something between a moan and a groan, feeling how turned on Tobin is. She starts to slide her finger back out and Tobin grabs her hand, forcing it to stay in place.

 

“Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” Morgan asks, panicked.

 

“No, you didn’t hurt me. I just want...just stay inside for a minute,” Tobin replies, grip relaxing.

 

Morgan is relieved that she didn’t ruin this; she’s pretty sure that she’d never live down hurting Tobin their first time having sex. Her finger twitches deep inside and Tobin drops her head back to the bed while raising her hips yet again.

 

“Oh my _god_ ,” Tobin moaned, “I don’t know what you’re doing to me but don’t stop. _Please_ don’t stop.”

 

Morgan moves her finger again, stroking Tobin’s impossibly tight walls, feeling them flutter around her finger. She had to move her left hand to Tobin’s upper thigh for balance but also to keep Tobin’s legs spread as she kept pulling them tight each time Morgan moved. She slid her finger back, teasing Tobin with two fingers this time. She couldn’t wait to feel how tight Tobin would be, her soft walls forming a mold around Morgan’s fingers. Morgan clenched at the thought of it, feeling her own profuse, dripping wetness.

 

As she slid in the tips of her fingers, Tobin tried to close around her hand again but Morgan managed to keep her legs forced wide open.

 

Tobin could feel herself stretching to accommodate Morgan’s fingers, discomfort quickly giving away to pure pleasure. She’d never been this wet in her life, no matter how hard she tried. Morgan is able to get past the second knuckle this time before Tobin stops her again.

 

“Just give me a second,” Tobin pants, face flushed.

 

Morgan nods, bending forward to kiss Tobin. When they part, she lets her thumb brush against Tobin’s clit. Tobin lets out a strangled gasp, knees opening even wider. Morgan slowly pushes her fingers deeper inside and flexes her fingers again while moving her thumb against Tobin’s clit.

 

Tobin is quickly spiraling as Morgan picks up her speed to create a steady rhythm. Tobin’s hips raise each time to meet the thrusts as her hands grasp at the pillow, sheets, and eventually her own breasts.

 

“Faster, god, _please_ , faster,” Tobin chokes out.

 

Morgan redoubles her efforts, fingers moving in and out of Tobin faster and deeper while her thumb circles Tobin’s clit at the same speed but with more pressure. Morgan can feel Tobin closing around her fingers, hear her breath hitching and whimpers escaping each time Morgan hits _that_  spot deep within her. She can see Tobin’s legs tremoring, teetering right on the brink. Morgan knows what works on herself when she’s this close, so on the next thrust, she curls her fingers upward while continuing to press in and out of Tobin. Tobin’s mouth opens but no sound comes out right away, her muscles contract around Morgan’s fingers, pulling Morgan in even deeper, before she finally exhales the breath she’d been holding and lets herself tumble headlong into the best orgasm of her life.

 

Tobin’s never had aftershocks like this, probably because this orgasm was at the hands of someone else and she was pushed we;; past where she would normally stop if she was flying solo. She finally stills Morgan’s hand after feeling this orgasm course through her entire body, still spasming around Morgan’s fingers as they occasionally twitch deep inside of her.

 

Tobin’s back finally relaxes into the mattress, shaking breath and all. She feels every nerve is on end, body ready to go again.

 

“Wow,” Morgan exhaled.

 

“That's the best word I can come up with too,” Tobin agreed, running her fingers through Morgan’s hair.

 

“Well then maybe I’ll have to try again and see if you have any other choice vocabulary for me,” Morgan smirked, settling herself between Tobin’s legs.

 

Tobin only had time to gently grab a fistful of Morgan’s hair and guide her exactly where she wanted her mouth.

 

Nothing about Morgan is tentative; she dives head first into anything thrown her way, so if Tobin thought she was going to be shy and reserved, she was mistaken.

 

Morgan removes Tobin’s hand from her hair with a smirk and a whispered, “just give me a minute, then you can put me wherever you want me.”

 

Tobin props herself on her elbows, ready to watch Morgan but her body won’t cooperate. As Morgan licks up Tobin’s mess from the insides of her thighs and nibbles on her swollen lips, Tobin’s already buzzing again, impending orgasm not far away.  Morgan flattens her tongue and swipes through Tobin’s folds, Tobin drops back, flat on the bed. Morgan pulls Tobin’s legs apart and pushes them up against Tobin’s chest, thighs resting against her ribcage as Morgan keeps a flat hand on the back of either of Tobin’s thighs. She was opened wide, unable to snap her legs closed or prevent Morgan from doing anything when the sensation proved to be too much.

 

Morgan’s tongue circled Tobin’s opening then settled against her clit; she wasn’t sure how Tobin wasn’t a quivering mess after her first orgasm but she assumed it wouldn’t take much for her to peak again.

 

Tobin didn’t know what to do with her hands or her legs or herself in general; her brain was mush, she was falling apart in the best damn way possible. Morgan forcing her legs apart was the best thing; she didn’t realize she’d be able to cum again so soon. Her eyes were quickly unfocusing, her hand back to Morgan’s hair, gently holding her in place.

 

“T-that’s perfect, I-I’m almost there again,” Tobin mumbled in her fog.

 

Morgan’s tongue dipped back down to wetness and up again to flick at her clit. Within seconds, Tobin was moaning and shaking all over again, grip tightening in Morgan’s hair. Morgan still had Tobin’s legs forced open, trying for round three, just to see how long Tobin could go when Tobin shook violently and pushed Morgan’s face away.

 

“Jesus Christ, Morgan,” she whimpered, breathlessly, “Jesus. I don’t even know...that was...holy crap.”

 

She pulled Morgan up so they were face to face, Tobin still shaking, tugging her in for a deep kiss, only blushing slightly when she tasted herself. Morgan was quick to fold into Tobin, more turned on that she’d ever been.

 

Tobin kissed and licked her way down Morgan’s throat to her chest, Morgan unable to keep any of the sighs and gasps at bay any longer. Tobin grabbed Morgan’s breasts roughly, each hand tweaking a nipple to make Morgan even louder. Her mouth found one as she swirled her tongue around it and pinched it between her tongue and teeth. It was Morgan’s turn to tug hair.

 

“Tobin, I can’t...the teasing, not right now...please,” Morgan almost whined.

 

Tobin was embarrassed at how much her hands were shaking as they trailed down Morgan’s body. She came to a pool of wet heat and tried to ingrain the feeling in her brain, as Morgan writhed above her. Tobin quickly reversed their positions, Morgan’s legs immediately finding their way around Tobin’s waist. As Tobin’s fingers were coated in Morgan, she looked up to find her already tense with arousal, eyes closed, fists clenched into the pillow.

 

“Hey, look at me, please,” Tobin insisted.

 

Morgan’s eyes opened, looking up to Tobin. As she opened her mouth to speak, Tobin slid a long, slender finger deep into her. Morgan’s eyes fluttered closed again as she released a deep moan. Tobin could feel Morgan’s muscles rippling around her finger.

 

“Another, please...Tobin,” Morgan mewled.

 

Tobin quickly did as she was told, happy to be buried in such amazing heat. She began slowly moving, listening to Morgan’s body, easily understanding when to slow down or speed up.

 

“Tongue, Tobin, I’m s-so close,” Morgan begged.

 

Tobin effortlessly slid down Morgan’s body, kissing and nipping on her way. She lowered her face Morgan’s center, happy to taste her for the first time. She wasn’t sure what to expect but as the warm arousal coated her tongue, she hummed, getting turned on by the taste of Morgan’s excitement. The hum went through Morgan’s body, causing her to jerk her hips upward, Tobin using her free hand to anchor her back to the bed.

 

Tobin closed around Morgan’s clit, sucking hard, using her tongue like she was suckling a piece of hard candy. Morgan let out a litany of incoherent words as she crumbled into Tobin’s mouth.

 

As Tobin moved back up the bed, Morgan sighed loudly with a little laugh towards the end.

 

“I’m not one to curse often, but _fuck_ , Tobin. That was amazing,” she said with a smile.

 

The corners of Tobin’s mouth curled as she tugged on Morgan to sit up.

 

“Then how about we try this?” Tobin said as she maneuvered Morgan to straddle her face. Her arms encircled Morgan’s thighs and pulled her lower. As her lips and tongue made contact, Morgan pushed down further.

 

 _Fuck_ , Tobin. You are _so_ good at that.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is a line from r.m. drake's poem: 
> 
> there was a flower in her  
> heart, it just needed more  
> room to bloom. and when she  
> let it free, she showed the  
> world that sometimes the  
> most beautiful things can  
> grow in the darkest of places  
> without the need of light.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from a line in the poem 'somewhere i have never travelled, gladly beyond' by e.e. cummings.


End file.
